Stupid Laundry
by LittleMissFizzingWhizzbees
Summary: James and Lily have a tiff about the laundry...


Nineteen year old Lily Potter was pacing around her bedroom, trying and failing to button her jeans, which appeared to have mysteriously shrunk overnight. Tears of frustration in her eyes, she bellowed down the stairs.

"JAMES POTTER! GET UP HERE, NOW!"

The sound of rapid footsteps climbing up the stairs reached her ears and her husband burst through the door, wand in hand and glasses askew.

"Was goin' on?" he asked sleepily, clearly having just woken from a nap.

"What did you do to my clothes?" asked Lily, with forced calmness, but James could see the fury in her emerald eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her, rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses.

"I'm talking about this!" She gestured to her open jeans.

"Merlin Lily! You yelled because your pants don't fit? I thought someone was attacking you!" Snapped James.

"Don't change the subject Potter! Why did you shrink my clothes?" Shrieked his wife. Any normal man would recoil under her intense glare, but James was far from backing down.

"I didn't touch your clothes!" He said, his temper rising. _'Why is she yelling at me?' _he thought. "What's wrong with them anyway?"

"What's wrong with them," She began, her voice dangerously sweet, "is that none of them actually _FIT_!" she bellowed the end of her sentence.

"Oh and that's my fault?"

"OBVIOUSLEY!" She yelled at him. "You were the one doing the laundry!"

"Explain why my clothes still fit then!"

"Are you calling me fat?" Lily shrieked, her face turning red.

"Merlin Lils, no!"

"Don't you 'Merlin Lils' me! You called me fat!"

"I never said that!" bellowed James, frustrated at his wife's dramatics.

"Oho but you _implied _it!" she countered.

"You are mad. Absolutely barmy." He exclaimed, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh so first I'm fat and now I'm crazy?" She shrieked, "You have crossed the line James Potter!"

"So have you! Accusing me of shrinking your clothes. Seriously!" He huffed, his neck hot.

Lily was in tears now, angry, insulted and confused.

"So, you didn't shrink them?" Her voice softening.

"What have I been saying the entire time?" Snapped James.

"You were right! I am fat!" She wailed, tears streaming down her face.

James moved towards her, and pulled his distressed wife into a hug.

"No!" She sobbed, pulling away from him. "Don't touch me!"

James struggled to refrain from rolling his eyes, took a breath and asked:

"What's wrong now?"

"What's wrong? _What's wrong? _I'm _FAT_! That's what's wrong!"

"You're not fat!" He tried, hoping to comfort her.

"Oh what do you know?" She snapped. All of a sudden her voice softened, and she started sobbing.

"James, I am so sorry!"

"Wait, what?" He asked, yet again running his hand through his hair. She sobbed against his shoulder and stuttered unintelligibly.

"I'm sorry. I can't understand." He repeated, rubbing her back.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry! Y-you d-d-id n-nothing wrong! I w-was being rude."

"You got that right." He muttered, and Lily pulled away from him, her eyes blazing.

"Excuse-me?" She shrieked.

"Nothing!"

"Don't pull that on me James Potter! You said something!"

"Don't worry about it!" He yelled back, his temper rising once more.

"You know what James? You can just sleep on the couch tonight! I don't fancy sharing my bed with someone who calls me fat, crazy and lies to me!"

"FINE!" He bellowed.

"Fine!" She hissed.

James grabbed his pillow and stormed down the stairs, huffing and muttering incomprehensively as he did so. He stripped to his boxers, grabbed an extra blanket from the cupboard and dropped onto the couch. As he lay in the living room, he happened to notice the calendar on the wall. Curiously, he examined it for the small red 'X' that marked Lily's 'time of the month'. When he couldn't find it, he flipped back to the previous month and continued his search.

"Lily! LILY!" He yelled, tripping up the stairs in his haste to reach her. "Lily!"

He threw open the door to his bedroom and found his wife reading on her bed, dry tears on her cheeks.

"Yes?" She asked, barely looking at him.

"Umm, Lils, when was the last time you had your, you know."

"My what?" She asked, her anger forgotten and replaced by confusion.

"You know the thing. Once a month, marked on the calendar."

Her eyes widened in comprehension and she closed her eyes.

"Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin!"

"Lily, are you alright?"

"How could I be so _stupid?" _She continued, "All the signs were there! I was late, my clothes wouldn't fit and the mood swings!"

'_Especially the mood swings.' _Thought James.

"So, d'you think…?" Began James. Lily nodded.

"You're…?"

"Yes James! I think I'm pregnant." She exclaimed, a smile gracing her face. James beamed, and ran to hug her.

"James?" She asked quietly.

"What is it, love?"

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, "For yelling."

"Merlin Lils don't worry about it. All I can think of is your baby!"

"Our baby." She corrected.

**Ok, so that just sort of popped into my head. I hope you like it, and would be ecstatic if you would review (insert puppy dog eyes here). **

**For those of you who are wondering, I am planning on updating DWTDH (Detention with the Devil Himself) soon, but I've been having writers block. Unfortunately I will not get to it until 2012, but definitely by mid-January. **

**Six hours and 40 minutes until 2012. Happy New Year!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Marauders Forever!**

**LittleMissFizzingWhizzbees**

**If any of you are wondering why Lily is already pregnant at 19, if you think about it, she is twenty when Harry is born, he was born in July, so she got pregnant with him nine months earlier (October) and her birthday isn't until January, so she turned twenty in the middle of her pregnancy. (Yes I added this little detail for you Christina! Thanks for reviewing first!) **


End file.
